


Why death Henry?

by HellyeahMortinez



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Missing Scene, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: A small addition to the bed scene in episode 17: Social Engineering. I mean, I fixed some things 😌Part 2 of my drabble series.
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Why death Henry?

* * *

Jo and Henry were visiting Eric Shaw's apartment and they were standing in the bedroom, considering what they should do next.

Henry had a little device to help to measure the level of gas in the room because they had confirmed their victim had died from asphyxiation. But from what he smelled when a few minutes ago, he and Jo came in, it didn't seem that heavy for them to suffocate.

He decided to open the window from the bedroom and stared at the bed.

\- Are you sure we're not going to need any masks? – Jo asked – that would be rather unlucky of us if they are to find our bodies at the same place as Eric.

Henry smiled

\- Don't worry! We're not going to! I opened the window, it should be enough. But still, need to measure the levels.

\- So, how are we proceeding?

Henry kept staring at the bed. Creepy! But this was the only logical place they could be by the time the device was measuring the entire room.

\- I may suggest we climb on the bed!

Jo felt her cheeks warmed up and stared at the said bed. Only Henry could come up with such an idea.

\- On the bed? A bed where a man died a few hours ago?

Henry didn't wait for her permission and just lay down on the bed, with the device in his hand

\- Ah well! I'm quite certain, any random living beds own more germs than a dead man would provide.

Jo tried not to look disgusted but with Henry, it was somehow a hard thing to do. She internally sighed and joined him on the bed. They both looked over the ceiling and from the moment they felt the other's proximity, they felt the awkward tension filling up the room.

After a few minutes were none of them dare to say anything, Jo broke the ice

\- I guess they are worse ways to go!

That was all Henry needed to finally speak. Having Jo so close to him, plus in a bed was making him think about all sorts of things he hadn't thought of in a long while near a woman.

\- True! Fire, for instance, every nerve in agony.

Jo quickly closed her eyes

\- Hmm! Drowning, the panic!

This was probably the opportunity Jo didn't know she was giving him

\- Although physiologically not so far removed from this, you want to avoid things involving sensory nerves. Being flayed, slow dismemberment! Oh, and starvation, takes longer than you think!

Jo was wondering how the hell he could easily talk about death like that and why she agreed to get in that bed in the first place to hear him brag about it? This was… Kind of gross. She didn't need to hear all these details. But somehow, something tickled her mind. How could he know all of this? She turned her head to look at him. He was lost in his deep thoughts; both their breathing was heavy. He was digging his finger in the device. He was nervous and so was she. They were closer than ever and lying in a bed together was kind of intimate, there was no other option.

\- Why death, Henry?

It's like he knew she was going to ask. He smirked and look at the device.

\- Feeling existential detective? Hmm, perhaps the gas is working!

She smiled and turned on her side to somehow have closer proximity and be able to look at him. The perfect pillow talk it was then!

\- No, I mean… Why did you choose death? What happened to you? Did you grow up next to a cemetery or something? – he couldn't hide his smirk. Damn, she was good, she would soon enough discover the truth. Her sass was probably what he loved most about her and he has never been challenged like this in a good 30 years – I mean your file says you were a gravedigger.

He thought about his answer for a few seconds. He didn't know what to say and his heartbeat suddenly started to increase. When did that talk about death turn out romantic?

\- Yes! Right!

He also turned on his side to face her and when he did, his lips nearly collided with her but she didn't even blink. He looked at her straight in the eyes and couldn't help but stare at her lips. This was, indeed, very romantic. She was beautiful. He wasn't sure he was going to last resisting her for long enough now.

\- I guess… I enjoy solving puzzles! I mean, what greater riddle is there?

Jo frowned

\- But what's to solve? You want to live forever?

He bit on his lips. How was he going to tell her? He moved toward her and whispered.

\- Not exactly!

She felt her heartbeat increasing. He was close, too close and this would probably go where they weren't expecting it.

\- Then what exactly?

He stared at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She wanted to know and she had the face of somebody who would accept the truth no matter what it was and how complicated it was.

But wasn't the timing a bit short to tell her everything? And where should he start? She was a detective, he had no doubts she already put some clues together and he wasn't very subtle toward her. Maybe she was asking this for a good reason. Maybe she was testing him to see what he was going to answer. Maybe, deep down she knew as insane as it sounded.

Too many "what if" were running through his mind. He didn't have a proper answer to give her, not right there, not right now. He would tell her one day but today wasn't just it. She was still keeping her eyes on him and she was waiting for his answer. He knew she wouldn't let it go until he was coming clean with her.

So, unable to think about something to lie about, he did a thing on a normal day he wouldn't have done because he had too much respect for her. But yes, maybe the gas was playing with his senses, he didn't seem to think clearly so he just moved closer to her body. She didn't move and just watched his lips coming closer to hers.

And that's when she felt them, she realized what was happening. Henry was kissing her, she could feel the taste of coffee on his lips and damn that was a good taste. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss because she wanted to have access to his tongue.

Her hand went to rest on his cheek and before they realized it, he was on top of her, kissing her slowly and deeply. He didn't have his whole weight on top of her, and one of his hands found its way entangled in her hair, as for the other, he was leaning on it on the bed to hold his weight. They could have gone further, this could have last for a while but the device buzzing reminded them why they were in that bed in the first place.

Henry let go of Jo's lips, who was still trying to deal with the overwhelming feeling he gave her.

\- Erm! Time's up!

He quickly stood up leaving her in a state she never felt in quite some time. Her cheeks were burning and she barely could steady herself. She sat on the bed and couldn't stop touching her lips, hoping she didn't look as aroused. The hell just happened?

\- So, the levels are quite low! The window is badly sealed and I haven't noticed it when we first came in. Some of the gas would have escaped here, it might have rendered him unconscious but

Jo tried to get a hold of herself

\- He didn't asphyxiate?

\- Oh, no he did! But not from the gas!

Henry walked pasted her with his device. He looked like his usual self while Jo was trying so hard not to faint with the taste of his kiss still on her lips.

\- We need to go back to the 11th now for a closer look at our victim!

Before they reached the entrance, Jo ran behind him and grabbed his arm

\- Henry! Wait!

He stared at her and she turned the same color as his scarf. She avoided any eye contact. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

\- You're not going to pretend like absolutely nothing just happened?

For the second time today, she caught him off guards

\- Of course not! It's just, it may have been very bold of me to do what I've done and I just didn't think of it. I've been caught with our talk and it felt right to do this at the moment.

Blaming the moment, they were having. Typical men! Jo felt a bit disappointed. That kiss meant everything to her! By the look of things, it didn't seem relevant to him!

\- I see! I thought maybe this would… I mean, take a new step in our relationship but if it doesn't mean anything to you then we're…

He cut her off with a finger above her lips

\- Jo! Trust me, I'm going to think about that kiss for the next three months so it does mean something and truth to be told I did feel a lot of things kissing you!

She smiled

\- So, did I – she cleared her throat – you're a great kisser!

\- So are you!

They looked at each other and Jo whispered

\- Let's not talk to anyone about this for now!

\- We're not! We'll keep it between us!

They shared smiles and when they reached the car, Henry asked

\- I wouldn't mind our relationship going further, I know a place we could eat tonight!

\- I would love this Henry!

Field trips could take an unexpected turn sometimes!


End file.
